Daddies Little Girl
by ksjf2012
Summary: One Shot!


**Daddies Little Girl**

"I don't even know why you're bothering. He's not going to be here long. Might as well only set four plates." I watched her bend slightly, over the long table and I raised my coffee cup to my lips, taking a long sip of the hot liquid. My wife of almost thirty years stood herself up straight nodding down at her beautiful table setting and turned quick to me. I couldn't help the small smile that tugged at my mouth seeing her nipples erect under the thin white tank top she's been wearing all morning. Bra less. "What do you think this is about? Lillie's moving back home? Without that son of a bitch?" My wife, Lucy, rolled her eyes and walked past me back into the kitchen. I remained sitting at the bar and watched her walk to the coffee pot, and pour herself a small cup.

"All I know is Lilly is bringing me a present from Paris and I'm excited to see our daughter. Why can't you be too?" I frowned and leaned forward on the island locking eyes with her. She leaned against the counter behind her and sipped her black coffee.

"First of all…what the fuck is that about? Jetting her off to Paris in the middle of September? How much money is this kid worth?" Lucy threw her head back and groaned quietly. "Second, of course I'm excited to see her. I just don't know how happy I'm going to be seeing her with his arms around her. I've seen how he looks at her…like she's a piece of fucking meat. And another thing…"

"Kendall!" I stopped and Lucy raised an eyebrow pushing off the counter. She set her coffee behind her and walked to me. I turned slightly and watched in amazement as my wife tore off the tank top and exposed herself to me. She was almost 45 years old yet still had a rack I drooled over and ass I couldn't forget. "I'm going to go shower. Please, please, please for the love of God…if they show up before our son, be nice. If not for me, for your daughters sake, okay?" I dumbly nodded only staring at her chest and vaguely felt her kiss my cheek. When she turned and walked away, I watched her ass sway in a pair of black yoga pants and took a long big deep breath thanking my lucky stars.

For a while I sat in silence, letting the humming birds outside chirp to me, as I read through the Sunday paper and I finished my coffee. When I finished reading about another horrible thing in the world, I checked my watch and figured I should get changed. I went upstairs in our huge, mansion like house and walked into my bedroom going straight for my walk in closet. I pulled off my sweats, and put on some plain blue jeans. I took off my black shirt I've been in since last night and took down a long sleeved dark grey shirt. As I pulled it on, I heard the home phone ring, but didn't run to catch it. I slipped out of my socks, just to put a new pair on my feet and laced up some old converse. Just as I was walking out of the room, I heard the front door open and an all too familiar, happy voice. "Hello?" My son.

I bounced down the stairs and smiled big seeing him set a duffle bag and a black back pack on the ground at his feet. He pocketed some car keys and took off his sunglasses turning to the stairs. "Hey kid." My son, Logan, smiled big and I stepped off the last step raising my arms. He went in them and we hugged, for just a few seconds before he pulled away.

"You have aged old man. I can't imagine it has anything to do with that sister of mine." I chuckled and patted his cheek, looking him up and down. He looked just about the same since we sent him to college a little over a month ago. He was short, from his mother's side, with shaggy brown hair, that actually looked a little shorter than I remember. He wasn't a gym fanatic, but he still kept himself in shape, by running and being a vegetarian. "Where's mom?" I glanced up from his Yale sweater, and smiled small pointing behind me to the stairs.

"Shower. But she wanted me to make sure you saw your present out in the kitchen." He smirked and I put a hand on his shoulder tugging him out to the kitchen. "How was the drive?"

"Not too bad. The weather was pretty nice so no issue there." I nodded and walked to the bar, right in front of the huge plate of chocolate covered doughnuts my wife got at 5 am this morning, solely for Logan. "Oh Lord…mom really has a favorite doesn't she?" He quickly grabbed one and tossed his car keys onto the counter walking to the fridge. "Where is Lil?"

"She should be here soon. Although her awesome boyfriend is driving so who knows…they could be in Texas. I swear to God that guy is dumber than a box of rocks." Logan chuckled stuffing the rest of his doughnut into his mouth shaking his head. "Did Lilly tell you what the guy does for a living? Yeah he's a real winner…he models, and lives off his parents money. Where the fuck does she find these guys?"

"Tinder." I gave him a dirty look picking up my empty coffee cup and walked to the pot. "So dad…there's something I want to talk to you about." I nodded slowly as I watched the coffee pour into the cup. "Uhm…well I'm sort of seeing someone I met at school." I turned my head quick and smiled big seeing my son blushing as he sat at the bar, a full glass of milk in front of him, and another doughnut in his hand. "I think…I know it's only been about a month or so but I really like…"

"Is that my Logan?" We both turned to kitchen doors, to not a second later see Lucy walk in, hair wet and messy, a high wasted flowy, flower skirt on, with a white button up short sleeved shirt tucked into her waist. I frowned looking down my body and didn't remember hearing this was a formal event. Lucy grabbed Logan and pulled him off his stool to hug him tight around the neck. He sighed out but effortlessly picked his mother up off the ground hugging around her back. "Hi baby. DO you like your present?" Logan laughed and nodded setting her back down on the ground going back to his seat.

"Why are you so dressed up? And why did you take such a short shower?" Lucy gave me a dirty look as she easily, and very quickly pulled her long brown hair up into a high bun on her head. She looked so beautiful with her hair back, to show off her flawless skin and I wanted to kiss her. But she took a seat next to our son and wrapped an arm around his. "So…our son just told us he met someone at school." I nodded to Logan he sighed out shoving his face with a doughnut and Lucy perked up. "When do we get to meet her?" I raised my coffee cup to my lips but lowered it fast realizing I had no milk in it. As I walked to the fridge I saw Logan blushing hard as he sat back and put his hand sin his lap.

"Well…actually…I was thinking today." I looked over to Lucy who jumped off her stool and floated into the kitchen to the cupboard with the plates. She grabbed another one and a whole other set of utensils and walked out to the dining room. "I don't know how you're going to react dad." I frowned taking the milk out of the fridge and poured some into my black coffee.

"What do you mean?" I set the milk back in the fridge and shut it. Just as Logan opened his mouth, I heard three soft knocks before the front door opened and Lucy squealed out. I sighed out, smiling big hearing the sweet soft voice of my daughter and set my coffee down. As I walked out of the kitchen, Logan walked out with me, sighing out hard. As soon as I was in a line of vision to see them I stopped walking. Lucy was gripping onto Lilly who was smiling big and squeezing onto her mother tight. From what I could tell Lilly was a in a short yellow sun dressed that complimented her blonde hair, and pretty green eyes, very well. And as happy I was to see my daughter, the guy standing behind her setting down at least four bags, caught my attention. Before I could move, or say a word Logan walked past me out to his older sister, who once she let go of her mother raised her arms fast and collided into him. I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled watching my kids quietly talk to each other, laughing a little. I could tell the guy behind my daughter, I refused to even think his name because I hated him so much, was looking at me, but when my kids separated I was blown away by my daughter walking towards me. While Logan got his looks from his mom, Lilly got hers from me. She had the blonde hair, green eyes, tall lean body, and a slight attitude problem she defiantly picked up from me when I was still in the military. "Hey baby girl." She smiled small as she stopped right in front of me and I pulled her in quick.

"Hi dad." I closed my eyes putting my head on top of hers and held around her softly. "It doesn't look like mom's been beating you up too bad. Are you still taking your vitamins?" I heard a snicker in front of me and opened my eyes to see my wife staring at me as she stood next to the extra guest. I sighed letting her pull away and looked down at my daughter. My daughter had just finished up school to be a registered nurse and every time we saw each other, she was questioning me and her mother about our health. "Uhm…so do you remember James?" She turned quick and I frowned feeling her tug on my arm as she walked me closer to him. I saw him swallow hard as he extended his hand and I quickly took it. We shook for a second before I pulled away and turned to my wife who was slipping on a pair of white heels.

"How about everyone sit down out here and I'll get coffee and doughnuts and we'll all catch up!" I nodded small and looked to my son who was taking off his sweater heading to the front closet.

"I'll help you mom." I cringed seeing Lucy walking out, Lilly behind her. When she walked past me, she gave me a mean look. "Play nice please." I rolled my eyes and quickly walked to my black leather recliner. As I sat down, Logan took a seat on the love seat and pulled his legs up to his chest, hugging around them.

"Shoes." He groaned pulling his slip on Vans off and tossed them under the coffee table just as James sat down on the couch on the complete opposite side of both Logan and I. He looked nervous, and little put off. I probably wasn't beign super nice to him, but I honestly didn't think I needed to be. He was dating my daughter, so by law already, he was on my shit list. However, if my daughter and wife found out I was being rude, I would never hear the end of it, so I sat up and cleared my throat. "How was Paris?" James looked up to me fast and I raise dmy eyebrows. "You took Lilly right? She's always wanted to go but I can't see the appeal of going anywhere outside this country. Good thing she's got you, right?" James's mouth fell open and I saw Logan chuckle. "Was there any particular reason you had to show off your money, and your dad's private jet to my daughter?"

"We were celebrating her graduating college." I nodded slowly and he sat up a little gaining some confidence. "I also asked her a very important question." I frowned and went to talk back, but Lucy walked by holding two cups of coffee and a tray of doughnuts. She set the tray on the table and then turned to me. She sat herself down on my lap making em sit up so I could see around her. She handed me a cup of coffee and I watched Lilly walk to James and give him a cup of coffee. Before she sat down she went back out into the kitchen and reappeared with her own coffee and Logan's milk. She handed it down to her brother as she took her seat next to James and sighed out.

"So how was Paris guys?" Before either could answer, I laughed and put a hand on Lucy's hip.

"Great. And apparently pretty boy over there had a very important question to ask Lilly." Lilly sighed out turning to James who glanced down at his coffee shaking his head.

"He did dad. It's why we wanted to come over. We want to tell you guys something." Lucy nodded and I saw Lilly look to her brother, before her mother and then her eyes fell on me. We locked eyes and she swallowed hard. "James asked me to marry him, and I said yes." I felt the entire world, stop spinning and my soul left my body. I felt Lucy get up off my lap but I managed to block everything else out. I could see Lilly and Lucy embrace each other but my mind was stuck on freeze mode. What the hell did she just say? "Daddy? Are you alright?" I raised my eyes and saw my daughter in front of me, kneeling down, one hand on my knee. In the background I could see Lucy hug James who was smiling big. He had this look on his face like he just won the biggest prize at the carnival. Like he just got away with taking candy from a baby. "Dad…I love him. And I am so happy with him. Please be happy for me." I looked back down to my daughter and stood myself up slowly. Lilly followed and sort of put her body in front of me. Probably to block me from James.

"I'm sorry…what?" The whole house went quiet and I saw my wife give me a warning look. I shook my head and set my coffee cup on the coffee table looking up at James. "Who the hell do you think you are? You think I'm ever going to give you my blessing? Do you think you're ever going to be able to convince me to like you? Because I don't." Lucy walked towards em fast but I ignored her taking a step towards James. "What makes you think you're good enough for my little girl? You have a pathetic job and you probably still live off mom and dad. How are you going to be able to take care of my daughter, or support her, when your looks fade, cause trust me buddy they will. I know guys like you. You flash that perfect smile show off your six pack and girls flock to you. If not now, you are eventually going to break my daughters heart and I'm not going to let it happen."

"Dad!" I was shoved gently by my daughter and I glanced down, fuming. "Can you take a look around please, and realize it's 2016?!" I frowned and breathed out hard. "I'm 24 years old dad! I am in love with him and weather you like to think it, he is a good man! I don't care that he models. Because guess what?! I'm a strong independent women who just graduated college and has a very good, high paying job. I can take care of myself and I don't need a man to do it for me! That's something you taught me!" She huffed out pushing her blonde bangs out her face and shook her head. "And for your information, we didn't come here to get your blessing! I just wanted you and mom to know so I could tell you that I've made one of the best decisions of my life and I am so happy! And I want you to be happy for me! But if you can't see past your misogynistic ways than we'll leave!" She turned fast and made a move to leave, but I grabbed her, softly. I spun her back to face me and shook my head.

"I'm sorry." It was quiet, but everyone in the room heard it. I saw Lucy smirk, knowing I hated to admit when I was wrong, but couldn't dwell on it, because the brave young girl in front of me, was slowly starting to transform into a brave women. "I'm sorry Lilly. I was side tracked." She huffed out crossing her arms over her chest, just as Lucy walked by pushing Logan with her. James started to follow after but I shook my head at him. "I'm sorry James." He stopped fast and looked down, blushing. "I…I have had to be my daughters shoulder to cry on since she was 16 and got her first heartbreak. It's not easy to see her fall in love again. Because I know how hard it is for her to fall out." Lilly shook her head pushing into me, laying her head on my chest. I wrapped around her and locked eyes with James as he raised his head. "This girl in my arms has been one of the best things to ever happen to me. She's my only daughter and I'm protective. Ever since she was born, my sole mission in life was to make her happy. I have broken my back to put a smile on her face. But…" She glanced up and I could have sworn I saw a tear in the corner of her pretty made up eye. "I can see, it's not my job anymore." She pushed her face back in my chest and I did something that even surprised me. I extended my hand and he glanced down to it. I laughed and kissed the top of Lilly's head. "It's take quite a big man to admit when he's wrong. Don't make me take it back." James moved forward and we shook hands, longer than before. "Just know…she is stubborn and has a strong opinion on everything. Most guys see that as a threat. But you better be proud of her for standing up for herself and then next time I lay into you like that, because trust me, it will happen again…" Lilly sighed pushing away from me and went to stand next to James. I let go of his hand and picked up my coffee cup shaking my head. "The next time I lay into you like that…push back. I might have more respect for you."

"Dad…" I smirked watching Lilly smile as she wrapped around James who was also smiling. "I'm sorry I got so upset. But you have no idea who frustrating it is to think a man has to take care of me."

"Well seeing as I've been doing it your whole life…" I raised an eyebrow and she gave me a dirty look as she walked James out into the kitchen. I turned to follow, but was stopped hearing knocks at the door. I groaned quietly and turned heading for the door hearing my son yell, he would get it. Before he got to it, I opened it up and frowned at the young guy standing on my door step holding a bouquet of yellow roses. "Can I help you?"

"Dad…" I was shoved back gently and Logan got in front of me facing the kid on the mat. "I sort of haven't…gotten around to telling my parents yet." I saw the small smile on the kids face change to a frown and he glanced down. "But I'm about to. You being here helps." I frowned sighing out and put my hand on the door leaning against it. Just as Logan turned around to face me, I felt a hand go in my back pocket of my jeans and my wife slipped under my arm and wrapped around me. "Uhm…mom…dad. I have something I need to tell you, and it's not very easy." I nodded and watched with slight confusion as Logan stepped out onto the mat by the short Hispanic looking kid and sighed out hard. "This is Carlos and I met him at school. For the past month, we've been dating." Logan paused and we locked eyes. "Mom dad…this is my boyfriend Carlos, and I really like him."


End file.
